


【N/新V】Señorita

by WinterBat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBat/pseuds/WinterBat
Summary: 邁阿密是個使人意亂情迷的都市。





	【N/新V】Señorita

他不知道事情是在哪一個時間點失控的，也許是他們在擁吻間匆匆簽下住房登記表的那一刻，又或許是在他決定在今晚由純釀酒改點調酒的當下，說不定是更早之前，當他推開夜店大門的那一瞬間。

身上紋著墨黑的黑髮神秘人，不由得讓他想起了名為黑寡婦的毒蛛，在他坐上吧台前的高腳椅時佈下天羅地網，並在他微醺時一分一秒的收緊那用情慾織成的絲線，以纖瘦的手臂作為鐮刀，圈上了他的後頸。

「年輕的男孩，這裡不是你應該來的地方。」優雅的黑寡婦說，用修長的指尖劃過他因悶熱的空氣略顯黏膩的臉部線條，輕輕挑起他沾著幾滴來不及嚥下的酒水的下巴，距離極近，Nero幾乎能聞到對方口中薄荷與巧克力交織的氣味，「小白兔不該進狼窟。」

小白兔有些被惹惱，他張口輕咬那人好看而圓潤的指尖，在上頭留下了淺淺的牙痕，「那你呢，小黑貓？」他回道，因牙關間的指節而口齒不清，「貓與狼可不是能和睦相處的物種啊。」

「若你願意成為那頭灰狼，黑貓願意捨命一搏。」由齒痕鑄成的臨時性戒指讓黑貓勾起了嘴角，而大音量的音樂讓從小白兔的地位攀升到小灰狼的男孩情緒鼓譟。他們都灌下了不少酒，龍舌蘭帶來的溫度讓他們的肌膚都滾著火熱，Nero能看到黑貓的蒼白肌理被酒氣染得緋紅，好看的唇型點上了幾抹溼潤。

他忽然有些想嚐嚐那對唇瓣的味道，於是他將自己的嘴湊了上去，綠色蚱蜢與龍舌蘭日出在口中碰撞，混合出了帶著甜香的嗆辣，顯然黑貓的酒量比自己差一些，在他的沾著龍舌蘭的舌尖輕掃過對方的牙關，他鉗住的那隻細腕明顯地顫抖了起來，過高的酒精濃度讓黑貓皺起眉，他想退開，但Nero卻對貓舌上的甜味貪戀不已，他扣住黑貓的後腦，進一步加深了這個亂七八糟的吻。

「旅館？飯店？」在他們氣喘吁吁的分開彼此，Nero聽到黑貓問，兩頰因缺氧而服上了紅暈，綠色的眼眸被欲望抹得迷濛，嘴角掛著曖昧的水絲，見Nero吞了吞口水，貓笑了，在男孩湛藍眼瞳的注視下舔去了混著兩人慾火的銀線，「如果你急的話，廁所我也不介意。」

「我在來的路上看到了汽車旅館。」

哈，狼的眼睛都如此銳利的嗎？貓在他們步進老舊的旅館時發出了輕笑，這句話有兩個意思，一來是調侃Nero的未雨綢繆，二來是這裡的燈光——這麼說吧，「太有情調了。」貓說，於昏黃的的光線中，先男孩一步按響了櫃台鈴。

在櫃台人員到場前他們又接了一次吻，而一臉「我什麼大風大浪都見過了，別理我，你們繼續」的服務員將住房登記簿推到他們面前時，Nero的手已經有點不安份。

他看見貓在簿子上頭簽下了一個字，一個花體字的V。

「假名？你可真謹慎。」

「信不信由你，我的護照上也是這個名字。」當男孩將他的背脊壓上門板時，V喘著氣說道。他試著抽出一隻手去扣上門閂，這有點難，特別是他這才體會道男孩的力氣遠比他大太多的如今，要從男孩被欲望掌控的發狠力道中掙脫出一隻手並不是太容易的一件事。

男孩果真是狼——屬於男孩的犬齒啃上了他的頸側，接近窒息的歡愉感如電流般，隨著男孩的每個咬合竄上了大腦。考慮到他們相識的時間，落座、舉杯、接吻、開房間，不過短短的一小時，他們就已發展至此。

V不相信愛情，他看過太多以愛之名傷害彼此的例子，但他知道在情慾的渲染下，人類會展現出最誠實、同時也最衝動的一面。

「天啊，我想我愛你。」總算想起有床的存在，保持著托起對方的動作，Nero將人放倒在染著潮濕味與其他不可明說之味道的床上（他們的是**老舊的**汽車旅館，也許是不該對乾淨與否抱持太多的期盼——別誤會，床單很乾淨，但也僅此於乾淨而已），在呼吸與吐氣的空檔迸出這句話，「這還是我第一次帶人進汽車旅館。」

「等到你的小頭冷靜下來，你再好好想想吧。」一條腿微微屈起，讓膝蓋處頂在了對方的鼠蹊部，刻意的往那處磨了兩下，滿意的聽見了男孩倒抽了一口氣，「你帶保險套了嗎？」

「是帶了，但你也不至於被我幹到懷孕對吧？」

「噢，這我可不敢保證，男孩。」引領著對方摸上了自己的褲襠，沒有隆起，就只是一片平坦，「若你還沒被我嚇跑，那麼恭喜你，你即將上了這世上少見的性別擁有者。」

Nero的大腦嗡嗡作響，從他摸上那已有點濡濕布料開始，他的血氣就沒有從腦部下來過——**要命，這個小妖精是Cuntboy。**

小妖精沒有給他太多時間分神，趁他的大腦還未消化完過於刺激的訊息量，V將手探進了他的毛衣之下，沿著肌肉線條一路向上，隨著他的手部動作，Nero的毛衣上捲至胸前，不算涼爽的風吹不乾他身上的汗珠，卻讓小妖精得以藉著那些溼潤，用手指前端在他胸膛上畫著圈。

「身材不錯。」小妖精簡單的下了評語，語氣中夾帶的某些情緒讓男孩哈了一聲，「你忌妒？」Nero說，索性脫去了那礙事的毛衣，並隨手扔到了房間的哪個一角，現在他身上只剩那條破舊的牛仔褲，以及一條金屬感的雙翼項鍊。

布料的不對等讓男孩指尖勾上堪堪繫住對方奇異風衣的細繩，捏緊了線頭，往外輕輕一抽，本就僅靠細繩合攏起兩側的風衣順著地心引力敞開，連肚臍外圍都繡著紋路的腰肢頓時一覽無遺，「你就穿著這樣在街上走？」替小妖精退去風衣時男孩笑著問，「老天，你的服裝都從哪兒買來的？」

「要是我跟你說是我搶、來的、你信嗎？」男孩粗糙的指腹搓上胸前的左側的薄紅，些微的刺痛感截斷了他語句的完整，以欲望作為燃料的鼓動在男孩掌下快速跳動，並於桃粒被惡作劇似的捏起時，在看不見的心電圖上畫上了一個高峰。

不甘心只有一側受到寵愛，「另一邊……唔嗯！」V連聲調都染上了甜膩。他的身子一向很敏感，這是優點，亦是缺點，他咬住自己的指節，眼睛微微瞇起，他能感覺到自己的下腹湧起一股熱流，腿根處沾上了一些液體，還只是前戲而已，他的甬道便已擅自做好了即將被粗暴對待的準備，「好……熱。」

「不會吧，你剛剛喝的酒有下藥嗎？」男孩暗自為了這副身體的敏感度感到驚訝，右掌忙著蹂躪那個已開始有些脹的粉紅色小點（猖狂的墨黑圖騰很好的避開了這塊，刺青師是怎麼忍住的？），左手則以半強硬的態度抽出了小妖精咬住的指節，連同另一隻抓著床單忍耐快感的手腕，將它們拘於散著黑髮的頭頂上方，「讓我聽聽你的聲音吧？」男孩說，並聽從了黑髮妖精的請求，溫熱的舌尖往另一側的粉紅上擦過。

「嗚啊！」帶著熾熱的溫柔攻擊讓男孩身下的貓發出一聲黏糊的驚呼，V的身子忍不住彎了起來，試圖逃離那條靈巧的舌頭，但床就這麼大，雙手還被牢牢抓著，他又能逃去哪？

「等一下……痛……」大概是察覺V想逃，男孩將牙關微微合上，齒尖劃過敏感的頂端，輕輕啣起、放開、又重複一遍，以帶著痛楚的甜蜜作為懲罰，Nero要這個大膽誘惑他、卻又下意識逃開他的黑貓今晚被釘在床上，「輕、一點……Nero……」今晚屬於他的貓，聲線染上了介於哭泣與愉悅間的音符，綠眸被生理性淚水蒙上一層晶亮。

兩腿間的部位漸漸發疼，V明白那是更深層的快感被喚醒的前兆，他甚至能想像那兒開始充血，已足夠溼潤的甬道隨著一陣陣的刺激感不自主的收縮、抽搐，「哈嗯……唔……」他想停下，卻又想要更多，理性與感性的天秤兩端遲遲達不到平衡，這讓他有些難耐的扭起了身子。

左側被玩得腫脹、沾上了唾液的右側在昏暗的燈光下閃著水光，「哈啊……」V覺得有些暈眩，點火的的確是他，而被火燒的也是他，而這把火似乎不願就這樣放過他，總是在他臨界點到來前收手，在他以為這波慾火即將燒完的瞬間，又給了他新的甜蜜電流。

這不公平，V不著邊際的想道。

汗珠與淚水在頰側凝聚成一路，順著他略為削瘦的面頰向下滑落，而男孩如狼般的雙眸注意到了那粒晶瑩，他湊上前，用方才折磨過乳尖的粉舌舔去了它，「你的表現遠沒有你在酒吧時來得游刃有餘，我以為你會……你知道，更大膽一點，之類的。」

「當你喝下被參入俗稱快樂粉末的酒，你也會和我一樣的。」Nero吐出的熱氣使他全身抖了一下，壞心眼的男孩在他耳旁呢喃的低音宛如情話，讓他沒能忍住一聲嗚咽。他本就敏感，而粉末則是更加放大了他的感官，如報復性一般，V轉頭往那人的鼻尖咬上一口，在男孩的鼻頭留下了幾不可見的紅痕，「要是你沒推開酒吧的大門，說不定我會選擇和另一人纏綿。」

「我這是被當了意外撿到的假屌嗎？」Nero覺得有些氣惱，卻又不太意外，這裡是邁阿密，風情萬種的城市，而在這座城市中夜店等場所，連空氣都飄著歡愉，「不惜下藥也要上你，天，你八成很搶手。」他說，語氣比他想像中酸一些，他放開對方被他箍在頭頂的手，轉而將它們壓在黑貓頭側。

手腕被壓進了柔軟的床舖，這讓V總算得以抓皺床單來抵抗男孩如海潮般的攻勢。**我會淹死，**在新一輪深吻中，V好不容易抽出了一點心思來想像自己的死法，**我會被這個惡魔般的男孩吻到窒息，溺死在他給予的氧氣裡。**

「哈啊……不管下藥的人是誰，我很高興是你……搶走我……哈嗯！」雙唇因缺氧而輕啟，接著便因新的刺激而張大。Nero的犬齒啃上了他的鎖骨，在上頭刮出了幾條血珠，刺痛與酥麻感從前胸傳來，鐵鏽猩紅與唾液混成了最佳的催情劑（這當然不是針對他——他已經快要熟透了，而男孩連褲襠都沒有溼，顯然需要催情升溫的不該是V），疼痛與甜膩溶成了他兩腿間更多的愛液，那些流水打溼了他的臀縫，悶在他合身的褲管之下。

「幫我脫掉……」他怕是真成了男孩口中的黑貓，幼崽一般的軟音，摻雜了沙啞的低頻，不管那粉末是啥，它居然能讓自己發出這種聲音。這讓V有點羞恥，但他現在無暇去管那些，「Nero……脫掉它，拜託。」

老實說自己的襠口也緊的難受，男孩毫不猶豫的扯開自己下腹處的拉鍊，並聽從了對方的哀求，解開黑髮妖精的腰帶，向下一扯——

「靠你不是吧？」Nero簡直不敢相信，那片平滑的小腹被汗水浸濕，上頭稀稀疏疏的毛髮服貼的躺在小妖精的恥丘上，但這都不是讓他最驚訝的，「你連內褲都沒穿？」哇喔，他收回那句不夠大膽的評語，這人根本膽大包天了，「你今晚絕對是預謀好的吧？」

「就是預謀。」過快的心博與蒸騰的體溫讓他沒辦法如同平時那樣繞著彎說話，V見男孩遲遲沒有動作，乾脆自行退去了早已溼得一塌糊塗的長褲，長腳一蹬，將吸飽水的布料一腳踢到床下，「但關於底褲的問題，我本來就不愛穿。」

「你計畫著讓自己被上？」靠，他這是勾搭上了怎樣的魅魔？「你是性愛成癮還是怎麼著？嗯？」一手握上了窄腰，而另一隻則用指尖掃過了那不斷向外流著水的花蕾，停在因充血而腫脹的蜜豆上，以指甲輕捏，滿意地聽見陡然拔尖的貓叫聲，「你就這麼想被粗暴對待嗎？」

「……我……想被愛……」**好棒**，沸騰的腦漿組織不出什麼長句，V幾乎是哭著說出他埋在心裡的那層渴望，他知道明日的早晨他會後悔此時此刻自己的誠實與軟弱，但那是好幾個小時之後的事，「只有這時的人類才能給我最純粹的愛……我知道那些意亂情迷的話不是真的，沒有人會真正愛上一個奇特性別者，但我就是想聽……唔嗯！」

雙唇被溫柔的貼覆住，與先前充滿野性與情慾的深吻不同，男孩沒有將舌尖又一次的探進他牙關，他就只是讓唇紋相疊，為的是讓黑貓知道，有些話，不必講也能聽清。

他不確定這是不是愛，「愛」這種東西是一夜情裡最不需要的東西，它既複雜又累贅，天知道在他們在晨光中相擁醒來後，會不會匆匆套上衣物，尷尬的忽道再見，並轉身向這段瘋狂的時間永別。

Nero知道渴望愛的感覺，他被前女友深深傷害過後，拎著少少的行李，來到了這個拍著浪花的城市；V則是期盼著用愛填滿孤獨而空洞的內心，帶著不切實際的希望，走進了邁阿密的陽光下。

他們懷著相同的目的、進了同一間夜店、坐上同一個吧台，並開了同一間房。

這是何等的緣份？

他覺得V需要一段真正的愛，而他想給V一段可以放心去沉淪的愛，也許這是性愛帶來的衝動——他不明白，但他就是想用自己的心去填上對方缺失的那片拼圖，並掰下V一塊心底的柔軟，安到自己同樣破碎的心靈上。

就連這樣輕微的觸碰也能讓身下的黑貓發出軟糯的細喘，V將雙手攀上了他的背，似乎猶豫著該不該摟緊男孩的身軀，Nero感覺到背後的指尖正微微顫抖著，而那雙手的主人雙眼閃爍著遲疑，像是對於自己突然被柔情對待而感到不安。

這是全然陌生的感覺，情慾還在他體內燃燒，心頭卻湧上了一陣不同於慾火的高溫，那是比邁阿密的陽光還要溫暖、也比沙灘上的浪花更沁涼的溫度，「唔……嗯……」恥丘上的凸起還被男孩掌控著，粗糙的指腹柔捏著那連結著愉悅感的肉粒，V想讓堵在喉中的呻吟宣洩出來，但男孩的唇瓣讓那些都吞了回去，它們被鎖在牙關中，碎成了斷斷續續的音節。

V投過來的眼神從一開始的不解，轉成了給欲望燒紅的迷茫，接著又染上了一絲難以察覺的恐懼，彷彿男孩的溫柔讓他無所適從，任何帶著情意的動作都讓他惶恐。

**老天，這人從沒被溫柔愛過嗎？**

心裡某個地方突然疼了一下，他將對方汗溼的髮別至耳後，不再遮擋住的額頭完全露出，鬼使神差的在上頭留下一吻，雙唇嘗到了來自V的鹹味，以及淡淡的、他猜是那杯綠色蚱蜢遺留下的甜酒味。

蜻蜓點水般的吻讓黑貓微微愣住，他不習慣如此輕柔的愛撫，這會讓他覺得——被**深愛**著。

「Wow，嘿，我的技巧真的那麼差嗎？」猛地湧出綠眸外的水珠成串的落在被他們的汗水搞得慘不忍睹的床單上，他連忙放開了手，推開了彼此還貼合著的唇。

失去了男孩手指的溫度，敏感而腫脹的陰核暴露在並不涼爽的的空氣中，讓黑貓不禁微微打了冷顫，方才男孩抽回手前猛然擦過的地方傳來陣陣酥麻感，彷彿男孩的指尖帶著電流，而他的那處就是電極，接收了男孩所有的愛意，並因過大的電量幾乎燒斷理智。

男孩不知道他的溫柔成了那些眼淚的理由，他手忙腳亂的抽著擺在床頭的面紙，用有點凶狠的力道按上V的臉，先前因性事而銳利起的眼神在此時蕩然無存，Nero的湛藍眼眸中寫滿了擔憂（有一部份是因為他覺得自己的技巧是不是爛到讓V都想哭），猶豫著是否繼續往下做。

「拜託，別對我那麼好。」V在弄濕了兩張面紙後抽噎著說，因男孩粗魯的拭淚動作，他的眼角有著一抹薄紅，些微發著刺痛。

他想被惡狠狠的對待、被操得直不起腰來，他想來一場粗暴而疼痛的性愛，而不是這種幾乎要化成水的溫柔——V不敢去奢望太過美好的愛，他有著最貪婪的心，而他的欲望就像個無底洞，一旦讓他嚐到了如冰晶般純粹的情感，他只會想要更多、更多——效力只有一夜的愛不需要這個，他不該去思考他們能否還能在24小時後在街角牽起彼此的手。

「別對我那麼好，你不知道我有多貪得無饜。」撐著手肘，逼自己挺起身子，V用牙齒咬破了對方的唇，軟舌毫無窒礙的竄進男孩的唇縫，屬於Nero鐵鏽味在口中蔓延開，可能還有著他自己的（他可沒忘男孩啃了他鎖骨這件事），中場休息結束，他們又開始他們比誰先溺死對方的比賽。

是時候讓保險套出場了。黑貓的蜜穴早已緊到他連摩擦一下都是折磨，而男孩的欲望高高揚起，龜頭處敏感不已，柱身血管清晰可見。**好大**，在那層薄薄的膜套住那些猙獰前，V忍不住想像那兇器在自身體內進出的模樣。

應該很痛，但他想要。

有了愛液與套子本身就有的潤滑，他根本不需要再做多餘的動作，他的老二脹到發疼，他知道今晚屬於他的貓想要的就是這個，而他自然樂意給他。

V事先除過毛的陰唇光滑平整，小穴緊緻而粉嫩，即便有了充分準備，Nero在推進他下腹的肉刃時還是忍不住皺起了眉，「老……天啊，你好緊……」嘶啞的呻吟從男孩口中溢出，他掐著黑貓的細腰，一點一點往自己的方向拉近，而他則是往前挺，試圖將更多屬於自己的溫度擠進那個被他撐開的蜜穴。

V必須要用兩手捂著自己的嘴才能吞下所有即將爆發的尖叫。不出他所料，**真的很疼**，是身體被撕開來的切割感，這不全是V的錯，而是——「太大了，等等……」下肢被折起以更好的貼近男孩，陰道剩餘的空間被兇器逐漸填滿，他本就不是完整的性別，先天上的缺陷讓他的陰道比起正常女性更淺、更短，而男孩的利刃還不知節制往裡頭推進，「Nero……」

真的帶上了哭腔的呼喚讓Nero停下了動作，有一半已埋進了那緊緻而溫暖的甬道，而另一半還露在外頭，不上不下的位置讓男孩有些尷尬，抬起頭，他這才看見V以一種近乎兇殘的氣勢咬住下唇。

「欸你就不能對自己好一點嗎！」連忙將對方的下巴扳開，有些晚了，V的下唇滲出了點點血絲，「叫出來不會讓你少塊肉，別用這種方式自殘。」用指腹拭去了那抹猩紅，這某種程度上形成了反效果，飄著血腥味的唇蜜讓那唇瓣看起來紅得詭譎，卻又增添了一些——嫵媚？Nero不知道這個詞套在男人身上正不正確，他實在是想不到比之更適合的詞了。

男孩說話時利刃仍連接著彼此，說話帶來的振動讓V忍不住嗚噎了一聲，他用雙臂擋住了上半臉，生理性與情感帶來的淚水從他的手臂下滑落，無聲的摔在床單上，**好痛、好棒、停下來、弄壞我**，極端的情緒在內心碰撞，被藥物放大致極限的感官叫囂著、呼喊著，想要男孩全部進來，又想要男孩停止這場甜蜜的處刑。

最終名為性慾的野火蒸乾了理智降下的雨水，「F*ck me, harder.」他掙扎著說出這句。這很難，過快的心跳與繃緊的神經讓他喘不過氣，他連說出話都得拼上全力，「我不是嬌貴的花朵，你不必用多餘的柔情灌溉我。」

**噢，你說的。**

「別後悔。」男孩的聲音低如猛獸，昏暗老舊的燈光讓Nero的湛藍灰暗了些，看起來卻更像——惡魔，對，**惡魔般的男孩**，V昏昏沉沉的想道。

Nero拋開了憐惜對方的最後一絲理智，將黑貓的一條長腿架到肩上，另一手則按著因汗水而觸感滑膩的腰肢，一口氣推到底。

「唔啊——！」過強的刺激讓V反弓起背脊，痛苦的異物感塞滿了他的陰道，手指在床單上抓緊，用力非常，Nero看到V修整好看的指尖都泛起了白；潭水綠的眸子盈滿了淚水，他甚至沒有眨眼，那些溶進了欲望的水珠便從眼角滴下，沒入髮際，更多的則是被男孩吻去。

「哈啊……唔……Ne……」V好像連怎麼說話都忘記了，這讓男孩沒敢馬上開始他的律動，他身下的黑髮人像隻離水的魚，大口大口吸著氣，氧氣卻無法很好的傳送至大腦，所有的感官都集中到被狠狠廝磨的那點，這讓V早就沸騰的顱內更加無法思考，「我……嗚……」

在夜店時顯得那麼從容，此時的反應卻猶如處子，極大的反差感使得Nero的內心悄悄爬上一絲加虐感，他想聽這人夾得死緊卻哭叫著說不要，想聽婉轉好聽的嗓音被他撞得破碎，想聽由這人口中說出「我愛你。」

最後一項或許無法在今夜完成，但前兩項對他來說很容易，「F*ck you HARDER, huh?」Nero輕聲說，開始快速抽動起來。

結合處在他們每一次的律動下發出啪、啪的聲響，「不……太激烈了……Ne、唔、呀！」，V被頂得連完整的尖叫都發不出來，他眼前一片花白，腳趾都曲了起來，長腿在隨著彼此的動作在空中無力的晃動，男孩以他的肉刃作為鉚釘，下腹為鐵鎚，一下下的將他釘在床舖上。

老舊的床榻吱嘎作響，Nero不禁有些擔心這脆弱的床板是否能承受他發狠的力道——他是不在乎老闆會不會生氣，但他不想讓V躺得不舒服。

不知何時攀上他後背的十指在他背上留下了血紅的圖騰，每一下頂入都能引出黑貓的驚叫，每一回的抽出都讓黑貓發出不滿的軟音，「插進去說不要，拔出來也不開心，你到底想要哪邊？」男孩笑了，V在這九淺一深的律動中將身體的掌控權全交給了他，恐怕自己也沒察覺，夜店中的黑寡婦早就不是那個躺在蛛網上的人，反倒蜘蛛自己才是那上頭的獵物。

「不要……說話了！」他禁不起更多的刺激，他想他已經高潮過一次，但在過於激烈的動作中誰都沒發現，腔內不自主的收縮，內壁貼緊了男孩的兇器，最細微的振動都能讓他再次攀上雲端。

小穴中湧出的愛液打溼了彼此的腿根，幾滴水珠在抽插間濺上了恥毛，V覺得自己就像是一個無法擰緊的水龍頭，眼角流著淚、嘴邊來不及嚥下的唾液、不斷冒出的汗水、無法停下的潤滑液，他缺水的體內快被Nero帶來的火焰燒乾了。

無法控制身體的無力感、爽到極點的愉悅感，「唔嗯……啊……」他發出了根本不像他的聲音，他想他又要高潮了，可男孩一次都沒射，這讓他有些不平衡，帶著賭氣的心情，他用力夾緊了包裹住男孩的肉壁。

「嘶！」突然的動作使得男孩吸了口氣，V勾起了右側的嘴角，心底有些得意——但接著他就後悔了。

「沒人告訴過你別玩火嗎？」按著腰側將人翻了過來，壁內的碾壓感讓貓無可抑制的哭叫出聲，體內俗稱G點的部位被狂野的頂了一下，猛地加大的快感讓V幾乎無法順利的跪趴在床上，要不是Nero埋在他體內的深樁，他或許會直接癱軟在床舖上。

Doggy style，最能刺激G點的姿勢，若不是Nero還帶著套，這還能是最好懷孕的姿勢。

啪、啪、啪，**夠了，我玩夠了，我不要了，**V這下是真的開始感到累了，他的手沒辦法支起他的身子，他的上半身貼在床舖上，後腰則被高高撈起，乳尖在男孩每撞擊一次，就磨過麻製的床單一次。

胸前的敏感擦著並不舒適的布料、下體的脆弱被深深捅入，**我要死了，**V的眼神已經有些迷茫，「啊……」在又一次的插入間他輕喘出聲，音量幾不可聞，但這是現在的他能發出的最大音量了，「Nero……不要了……」他快昏過去了，視界一片模糊，他只能從眼角餘光中瞥見男孩汗溼的臉龐，以及伸過來撈起他的上身，並輕輕扳過臉頰以方便接吻的手。

「再撐一下。」男孩的話很簡短，看來雙方都沒有太大的餘裕了，而顯然V的情況也不允許他再繼續玩下去。保持連接的姿勢，Nero讓黑貓軟躺回了床榻，指縫扣緊了對方的，加快了速度。

V是真的累壞了，男孩此時的動作也無法引出他更浪的哭叫，他只能細細喘著，讓Nero將他的手扣得發痛。

終於，在月亮升至夜空最高點時，V聽見了男孩的低吼，深埋進他體內的薄套因精液而鼓起，讓捅進他甬道的尺寸又脹大了些。

「哈啊……」在龐然巨物總算抽離自己的瞬間，V發出一聲輕嘆，失去支撐的下肢軟倒在床上，他的眼睛無法對焦，「我愛你……」在意識墜入黑暗前，V聽見自己說。

他猜男孩可能愣住了，但他也無法知道了。

早晨的陽光很刺眼。

他在乾燥而潔淨的被褥中醒來，V環顧了四周，家具、擺設皆不是他合上眼前的樣子，仔細瞧了瞧自己的衣物，不怎麼合身，是有些泛黃的白襯衫，若V記得沒錯，這上頭本來還有一件破爛的不成樣的紅毛衣，仔細一聞，有著龍舌蘭的味道——是男孩的衣服。

但男孩去哪兒了呢？

他想他應該是去找那個與他交纏了一整夜的灰狼，他掀開被子，一陣涼風竄進了衣物之下——他的褲子不見蹤影。

扣扣，喀搭。

房門口傳來兩聲輕響，接著被推開來，穿著那件紅毛衣的白髮男孩兩手捧著大概是去附近買的早餐，嘴上還叼了一個貝果，「早昂」，Nero有些口齒不清的說，一腳踢上了房門，「昨天那間房幾乎被我們拆了，所以我換了房間。你的衣服我拿去送洗了，退房前應該能好。」

遞給對方一杯咖啡與三明治，在床沿坐下，掙扎了好一陣子，Nero才開了口，「呃……你，還好嗎？」

「如果你想知道的話，我腰酸得走不動、胸前有點痛，喉嚨乾得要命。」不客氣的灌下一大口咖啡，總算獲得水分的嗓子恢復了溼潤，這讓黑貓的嗓音得以不那麼嘶啞，「除此之外，我很好。」

難為情的搔搔後腦，Nero明白昨晚的自己有點失控，基本上他得為V身上的那些痕跡負起責任——**基本上**，有些根本是這人自找的，Nero在心中補上一句。

「那我猜等我拿回衣服後，我們就得分手了，一日戀人？」沒加糖的咖啡有點苦，三明治的土司又過於乾澀，V皺了皺眉，「要我評分的話，你的床上技巧可以拿9.5分，以一日戀人來說，是過於高分了。」

「啊……對，說到這個，」男孩組織了一下語言，他想是時候說出他在V昏睡期間拼命思考的那些說詞了，「我在想，要是你不介意的話，也許、我們、可以試試看？」

「試試看……什麼？」

「你知道……就是……交往啦。」某一塊貝果差點噎住了他，他咳了一下，讓那塊頑皮的麵包通過了食道，「你想要愛，而我想找人去愛，你不覺得我們有機會嗎？」

「……什麼？」

「天，你是真的被幹傻了還是怎麼了，」移動了一下位置，讓自己坐得離黑貓更進一些，Nero敲敲那個好像當機了的黑色腦袋，「你說等我的小頭冷靜下來後再好好想想，我想了，然後我做出了我的決定。」

「但這個決定需要你的同意才有可能實行，所以……」男孩伸出了手，向V伸出帶著貝果人工甜味的掌心，「嗨，」Nero說，聲音有著微弱的顫抖，「我叫Nero，我想跟你交往，可以嗎？」

房間所有的聲音似乎都被放大了，電扇運轉聲、空調嗡嗡聲、時鐘滴答聲、他們彼此的呼吸聲。

Nero的手心冒出了汗，他想著是不是先去擦乾才合乎禮儀——但他抽不回手，某個力道拉住了他想往衣角擦的掌心，並輕輕握住了他。

「嗨，我叫V，」拉住他的人笑了，扣緊了他的掌心，「好。」V說，給了他一個帶著咖啡香的吻。

Fin.


End file.
